Four Minutes and Thirty Five Seconds
by Stormreaver01
Summary: Set at the time of 'Something Borrowed', it is a twist on Gwen and Rhys' wedding.  Warning: Lots of Jack/Gwen bashing and it ends in tragedy for two important characters.  Rated M for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own the characters of Torchwood/Dr Who; they belong respectively to BBC Wales and RTD. I do not earn any form of income, they are only for the edification of Fan Fiction readers. A twist on the Torchwood, Season 2 Episode, Something Borrowed. Rated __**M **__for swearing and be warned, a lot of Jack/Gwen bashing and a tragic ending... _

_**FOUR MINUTES AND THIRTY-FIVE SECONDS**_

**Prologue The Wedding**

It had been a long, hard day where carefully laid plans for a perfect wedding for Gwen and Rhys, rapidly began to come unstuck. It started the night before with Gwen's hen night that ended with her being bitten on the streets of Cardiff, by an alien intruder. A call to Jack and he had come and quickly disposed of the violent creature ... a Nostravite.

In less than 10 hours, the reason for the bite became obvious. The Nostravite had _implanted _Gwen with it's seed, causing an alien pregnancy to rapidly bloom inside her. Naturally, Gwen panicked and rang Jack and Owen in the early morning to tell them what had happened.

When they arrived and found Gwen looking seven months pregnant, Jack explained that delaying the wedding would give Torchwood time to deal with the unwanted _alien _pregnancy, but being her usual pig-headed self, Gwen emoted all over the flat and demanded her wedding go ahead … as long as Rhys was agreeable.

The trouble her decision caused for everyone, not to mention Gwen, was observed by everyone _except _Jack, who only had admiration and respect for his feisty second-in-command. Of course, the rest of the team were left to add extra duties to their already overloaded day, but Jack was too fixated on giving Gwen the wedding she wanted to care about them.

Nasty scenes then ensued at the wedding with confrontations between Jack and Rhys, Jack and Rhys' mother, before the inevitable chase of the Nostravite mother (who came to claim her legitimate child) culminating in both the alien and the alien baby being destroyed. If only Gwen had not been _stupid _enough to insist on carrying on with the wedding, a lot of the ensuing trouble and tragedy would have been avoided. But she did go ahead. Then she got pregnant and the alien baby and it's mother were destroyed. And then she wrecked her wedding day.

At one part during the actual ceremony itself, Jack came rushing in and tried to stop the wedding taking place … in order to capture the Nostravite. In the weeks that followed, many of the guests who still _remembered _the disruption of the wedding ceremony, would wonder whether Captain Jack Harkness's intentions were entirely honourable and honest, as they appeared to be at the time.

Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Williams would discover that their hidden agendas for each other would boil over into the evening bringing unimaginable chaos, agony and disaster. As the night fell gently over Cardiff, an invisible mallet hung over the scene, waiting to descend with all the power of tragedy and death it held …..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 The Dance**

It was the evening of Gwen and Rhys' wedding. The guests were still recovering from all the shocks that the alien intruder had visited upon them earlier that day. Jack and his team planned to lace the wine with Retcon later on in the evening, so the guests would not remember the more horrific parts of the day. But for now, the Torchwood team were lining the edge of the dance floor watching the happy celebration in front of them. Toshiko and Owen were standing by the bar; Jack stood beside Ianto unable to keep his eyes or his thoughts on the sad, young man at his side. His vision was filled with only one person … Gwen - beautiful, fantastic, wonderful, gorgeous, sexy Gwen …..

The wedding dance was well under way and Gwen was being swirled around the dance floor by her new husband Rhys, happy and smiling,. Jack watched them, marvelling at how _beautiful _Gwen looked this evening. He found himself _almost _wishing he was the lucky bridegroom twirling her in his arms. At least he _knows _he can dance so much better than Rhys … and a wistful memory back through the years came to mind. The memory of the wonderful night of his own wedding.

Jack smiled when he relived that magical evening with his new bride. She was beautiful, _oh _so achingly beautiful … and he had won her heart and her hand. Gwen reminded him a lot of his darling wife he had lost countless years ago … before he had met either Estelle or Lucia, Alice's mother.

He remembered the wonderful dances they had shared that night, especially the first one. It had been magical … everything Jack had dreamed of. A deep longing for what had been swept over him as he watched Gwen and Rhys dancing together. Maybe he could recapture a _little _of that magic with his beautiful co-worker. He smirked to himself as he realised he hadn't even had a chance to dance with Gwen himself … nor had he claimed a kiss from the bride. Jack walked over to the couple and touched Rhys' shoulder. The happy groom stepped back from his new wife and let Jack sweep Gwen dramatically into his arms.

Jack beamed his 1000-megawatt smile at Gwen, but there was a depth of emotion in his eyes that made Gwen start a little … to her, it looked like _love. _Her breath caught in her chest as she gazed back at him, letting her unrequited feelings for him shine out of her eyes. And Jack's heart skipped a beat when he saw it. He pulled her closer to him as he twirled and spun her around, his strong arms keeping her safe against his chest. He felt so _happy _in that wondrous dance … he hadn't felt like this for so long … too long.

And then Jack did the unthinkable … he leaned down to Gwen, his eyes asking her permission. She leaned up to him and allowed him to capture her lips with a soft kiss. Both of them lost themselves in the meeting of their lips and as it deepened, each of them pulled their arms tighter around each other and shared their ardent want and _need_ for each other. It went on and on and on …..

Finally, Jack pulled back from Gwen, a wondrous look of deep longing on his face. She mirrored his haunting expression. Murmurs and mutters could be heard around the edge of the dance floor as Gwen and Jack's performance confirmed suspicions born of the couple's earlier actions and lovelorn glances throughout the wedding ceremony itself. And the stars of the wanton farce were oblivious to the people around them. Their world centred on each other, lost in their own universe of desire reflected in each other's eyes.

Jack felt like he was floating on a cloud high above the Earth. He had always _longed _to have Gwen in his arms like this … pressed close to him … dancing with her. Gwen was his beautiful _Princess _to his dashing _Knight in Shining Armour._ He felt every inch the handsome, brave Knight as he gazed into her adoring eyes. And tonight she was _so _beautiful, it took his breath away. And their kiss … _a real kiss _… he had waited so long to kiss Gwen like that. And he was not disappointed. It had held everything he had dreamed of … warmth, beauty, comfort, desire, _need _… and so much more. And he could tell when he had pulled apart from her and gazed deep into her eyes, that she felt exactly the same way. The only perfect way to have ended this wondrous dance to Jack's mind, would have been to have carried Gwen away from this annoying crowd and deposited her on one of the beds. Then they could have _truly _given themselves to each other. _If only ….. _

Ianto stood transfixed at the scene before him. Jack and Gwen dancing at her wedding to Rhys, completely lost in each other's faces and arms. Desire for each other was shining back and forth between them. Gwen looked radiant in the arms of the man whom she obviously wanted … and that was readily returned by the Immortal.

All Jack's words to him about _'thinking only about him_' during the _year that never was,_ now echoed hollow in his mind. Lies. Just lies. Jack came back for _her _… not for him. Pain radiated out from his stomach to embrace his chest, squeezing slowly so that he could hardly breathe. Tears pooled in his eyes, but he refused to allow them to fall down his face.

Ianto turned away in shock and grief and as he looked up, he inadvertently caught Rhys' eye as he had also turned away from the couple. Both men stilled for a second … each saw the same anguish and pain mirrored in the other man's eyes. Then they both cast their gazes down, unable to acknowledge anymore the betrayal being played out in front of them.

Ianto knew he could bear no more. Jack's flirting and innuendos were relatively harmless even though it still hurt him. But this … this was _too much. _A very public humiliation for him _and _Rhys. Ianto had always given Jack and Gwen more credit than what they deserved now for their _unforgivable_ actions.

Gwen was oblivious to the deep pain she was causing her new husband, nor did she appear to care that both their families and friends were unwilling witnesses to a terrible betrayal. And Jack? Well … he obviously did not care about Ianto in the slightest … or anyone else, including Rhys. Jack's behaviour was beyond any _making up _or _sweet talking_ he might attempt once Gwen swanned off on her honeymoon and he turned to his second choice, Ianto; Jack's behaviour was way beyond repair …

Rhys' family and friends muttered and murmured in contrast to the swell of the dance music as it floated all around the floor. Even the other dancers surrounding Gwen and Jack could only gape in shock at what they were seeing.

Rhys was standing there … _broken. _All the suspicions and fears he had harboured in his heart about Gwen and Jack, were being played out in front of him … in that passionate kiss that never seemed to end. Memories of Gwen returning home late at night, barely wanting him to touch her in their bed, came back to haunt him … as did the mysterious _male _scent that clung to her. He gasped in horror when he remembered the nights she _didn't _come home.

_Lies! Fucking lies, all of them! I'm just the fucking fool at home … lovelorn and stupid. Why the fuck did she marry me? It's obvious she only wants him … only loves him. _

Then Rhys remembered that Gwen had only accepted his marriage proposal when Jack had left them … _abandoned _them. She had been angry at Jack for his cavalier behaviour at leaving the team to struggle on their own. Rhys had also been awakened for a number of nights with Gwen crying into her pillow. When he had tried to comfort her at those times, all she said was that everything was so hard at work because Jack had gone. But the look of longing in her eyes had _nothing _to do with her boss having abandoned their team. It had _everything _to do with Gwen pining for Jack. He wasn't stupid.

And then the flashy bastard had returned, like a hero, instead of the gutless, thoughtless bastard he really was. And Gwen had changed yet again, the life having returned to her eyes. Rhys had hoped that their engagement when Jackwas away, would have cemented his and Gwen's flagging relationship. It had … until Jack _bloody _Harkness waltzed back into their lives.

Rhys couldn't stand this anymore. His private suspicions, fears and … _pain _… were now being flaunted in front of his family and friends. He was dying inside with the deepest pain that only betrayal can bring. Jack wasn't kissing his _wife _against her will … she was embracing it as if he was the _only _man in the room. Rhys was left on the sidelines; her husband, forgotten and unwanted. He had to do something.

Pulling himself together, Ianto made the decision that his '_whatever it was' _relationship with Jack ended tonight. He had worn Ianto down with his hurtful remarks, outrageous behaviour and callous attitude towards him. He was hot one minute with Ianto; the next he was cold. Enough was enough. Ianto would _not _endure Jack's behaviour any more.

It took Ianto all of his courage to make a fateful decision. He was not only going to have to end his relationship with Jack; he would also have to leave Torchwood. He could not _bear _to work there and have to watch Jack and Gwen strengthen their relationship into a full-blown affair … perhaps even more. He would leave Cardiff … tonight.

Ianto turned his gaze once more to the dance floor but avoided looking at Jack and Gwen. Instead he cast his eyes over to Toshiko and Owen. A small smile and a brief spark of happiness filled him as he watched Owen swirling Toshiko around on the dance floor. Owen was actually a very good dancer; suave and sophisticated and Toshiko radiated pleasure in his arms.

Deep regret filled him with sadness as he realised he couldn't even go over and give Toshiko a good bye kiss and hug. He'd email her later, but it wasn't the same. Slowly, Ianto edged around the dance floor and headed for the door. He ran out of the hall and into the cold brisk night air, finally allowing his burgeoning grief to pour out in floods of tears and heart wrenching sobs. He ran on until he found the main street, then hailed a cab.

As the cab moved quickly through the city streets, Ianto made a call. "Rhiannon? It's me. I'm sorry to ask, but I need to see you. _Now. _Can you please meet me at mine? I'm in a cab and nearly home. No, Rhi. I'm not okay. I'm pretty bad at the moment. _Please. _Can you come? … Thanks Rhi … I really need you tonight." He hung up as plans began to work through his mind.

Before reaching home, he turned his phone off. As soon as he got inside, he went to his computer and checked flights out of Cardiff. He was in luck. There was a flight leaving at 2.00 a.m. He quickly rang through to the airport, made an online payment, then proceeded to finalise arrangements for his vehicle and flat before Rhiannon arrived. When all the calls he could make tonight were completed, Ianto pulled the plug out of his wall. He knew someone from his team, probably Toshiko, would try and ring him when she discovered he was missing from the hall.

Ianto felt new pain added to the agony his heart was enduring … Toshiko, his best friend. He would have to leave her behind. His sister, Rhiannon … Johnny … David and Mischa. He would lose them all. That brought a fresh flood of tears flowing onto his face. His deep emotional pain transformed now into physical pain as well as he clutched his stomach. He was losing so much … so very much in this dramatic decision. But he had to do it because he could see no other way out of this hole he had dug for himself with Jack. There was only suicide to consider and he was stronger than that.

Besides, Jack had proved to him tonight that he was _unworthy _of his love. Ianto realised in the depth of shame and grief in his heart, that Jack had never really been worthy of his love at all. The Immortal had merely used him as a convenient shag on tap; shared only enough _secrets _with him to keep Ianto _sweet_, but continued on with his flirtatious behaviour. Jack knew it hurt Ianto … but it never stopped him.

Toshiko felt happier than she had in a long time. It had been awkward at first when Owen had offered her a dance. But once he had pulled her into his arms, Toshiko's tension melted away. She danced with grace and lightness in her steps as she swirled in his arms.

Owen suddenly tensed and hissed in her ear. _"Fuck!" _Toshiko startled and looked up at his face, but his eyes were glaring at something behind her. Toshiko swivelled her head around and her mouth dropped open in shock.

_Jack and Gwen? What the hell do they think they're doing? What the hell is Jack playing at, snogging Gwen at her own wedding? And where's Ianto? And where's Rhys? How could they do this and in front of everyone? I'm going to have a helluva talk with Jack after this. _

Toshiko felt sickened at the shocking display flaunted in front of everyone in the room. A dark fear emerged in her mind. There would be a high cost to all this. It would have serious consequences for everyone and Toshiko trembled at the thought of how high the cost would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 The Intervention**

Rhys' agony had slowly morphed into a white hot rage. With clenched fists at his side, he stormed over to where Jack and Gwen were still swaying in each other's arms, their faces mirroring the depth of their love for each other; the depth of the newly awakened desire that their passionate kiss had created. Savagely he gripped both Jack and Gwen and tore them apart.

"What the _FUCK_ do you think you're doing, Gwen? Snogging your _fucking_ boss like that? You bloody well married _me _today, or have you forgotten?" he shouted at her.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Rhys? I was just _dancing _with Jack! And it _wasn't _a snog! It was just a kiss for the bride! Just as I let every other man kiss me tonight!" Gwen yelled out in outrage, eyes blazing and hands on her hips.

Jack made to intervene, but a strong arm pulled him back. "You've done _enough _fucking damage tonight, Jack!" hissed Owen, one of the unwilling witnesses to what happened while he and Tosh were dancing. "You want to _fuck up _their marriage now, as well as their wedding day? Acting as if she was _your _bride?"

Jack turned with an angry look on his face. "You don't know what you're talking about, Owen! It wasn't like that at all! It was just a little peck!" he yelled at his medic. Toshiko grabbed Jack's other arm and helped drag him away from the newlyweds who were still yelling at each other.

"No, it wasn't!" shouted a voice from the side of the wall. "And if you don't _believe _me, then just have a look at what I taped!" It was Banana Boat, livid with rage at what that _bastard _and that _bitch _had done to his best mate. With a quick flick of the video camera, he set it on replay and aimed it at the wall, enlarging it so that it was half life-size.

Everyone in the hall was silent as they watched the re-enactment of the betrayal. Gwen and Jack's eyes widened in absolute shock. The kiss that they had shared was _beyond _that of a peck to the bride. They looked as if they were virtually on the brink of making love to each other … right there on the dance floor.

Banana's voice broke through cold and hard at the end of the taping. "Four minutes and thirty-five seconds. _Four minutes and thirty-five seconds! _That's how long that _fucking _kiss lasted! That wasn't a _fucking _little peck! That was a full-on snog! _Four minutes and thirty-five seconds!_" His words echoed throughout the silent hall.

Colour flooded through Gwen's cheeks as she stared in guilt and horror at Rhys. _What the bloody hell have I done? Oh god, no! Why the hell did I do it? _She moved towards Rhys with her arms out in a conciliatory manner, realising only _now _the terrible pain she had caused her … _husband. _As well as the shocking kiss, Gwen had seen the devastation on Rhys' face in the background; watched as his shock turned to horror, then realisation … and finally, gut-wrenching agony. His beautiful face was broken in grief by the end of the kiss.

"Oh, Rhys, I'm _so sorry!_" Gwen spoke softly, ignoring the muttered remarks of _'bitch',_ _'slut' _and _'whore' _echoing around the room. Her eyes were now only on Rhys, the man she had married because she truly _loved _him. He began to back away from her, unable to hide the hurt and grief in his eyes. Then he turned and ran out of the room. Tears flowed from Gwen's eyes and she picked up her skirts and ran after him. _I can't lose Rhys, oh shit, I can't lose him! _Suddenly, two people blocked her path. Her parents, Mary and Geraint Cooper. Rhys' parents, Barry and Brenda Williams, had already followed their grieving and humiliated son. Brenda had turned at the door and glared fiercely at _anyone _who dared to follow them.

"You've wrecked your wedding, Gwen!", Mary told her in a tight voice, trying to rein in the anger and shame she felt at her daughter's outrageous behaviour on the dance floor. "Do you want to completely _wreck _any chance of marriage to Rhys? You made a _fool _of him!" Gwen's father, Geraint, also bristled with suppressed anger. He had never _believed _his daughter … the apple of his eye … would ever put on such a _disgusting _public display. The fact that it had been captured on video, only made it worse.

"I think we'd best find a quiet place and have a talk, Gwen" Mary continued. "See if we can't try and _salvage _your marriage. If you even _want _to?" Gwen burst into sobs, nodding her head frantically and followed her parents meekly through the side doors.

Jack no longer struggled. He was too much in shock, oblivious to the taunts and insults hurled at him from the relatives and friends of both the Williams and the Coopers. Catcalls of '_bastard' _and _'marriage breaker' _echoed around the hall. Everyone was outraged by the shocking display they had witnessed.

Jack was lost. He had never _meant _to cause such terrible harm to Gwen and Rhys. He had lost control of himself. Lost his head when he was in Gwen's arms. _What the fuck have I done? I should never have kissed Gwen! NEVER! What the hell was I thinking? But I wasn't, was I? And after all the fucking effort we put into making Gwen's wedding turn out right, I've just gone and FUCKED the whole thing up! And maybe even fucked up their marriage!_

"This is all my fault. I have to fix this", he exclaimed, fear in his eyes as he turned to Tosh and Owen. "I'll talk to Rhys. Make him understand it was all a mistake."

Owen rolled his eyes and sneered at his not-so-heroic leader. "You've _fucked up _enough tonight, Jack! Want to _wreck _their marriage as well? Do you really think that Rhys will even _listen _to anything you have to say to him? After what _you _did?"

Jack's anger rose to the fore again. "I have to _try _Owen!" he yelled in his medic's face.

Toshiko's icy voice cut in. "No, Jack! Only Gwen and Rhys can fix their marriage … _if _they can. Owen's right. You've done enough damage to them tonight. Don't add to that by muscling in on them _again. _Leave them alone. If they can't sort it out, then I'm bloody well sure that _you _won't help!"

Jack stared in shock at Toshiko. Her face was a mask of controlled anger … _contempt _… and shame. Jack wilted under her withering gaze. And something of her words hit home to him. If he tried to play _the hero, _he would probably only make a bad situation even worse. They were both right. He had to hope that he hadn't destroyed their marriage.

"Retcon!" hissed Owen. "We were going to do it anyway, so let's get it bloody sorted out. This whole fucking day has been one big shit-hole mess! The _least _we can do is make everyone forget. But not Gwen and Rhys. Too late for them. They have to _live _with tonight's memory … tonight's betrayal. If they can. Get Ianto to start lacing the bottles of wine, cause I'm bloody sure everyone's going to need a drink after this damn fiasco!"

Toshiko started as a new horror shone out of her eyes. "Where's Ianto?" she gasped, suddenly turning all around trying to see her best friend. Owen's eyes reflected his own sense of unease and he released his boss and gazed all around the hall.

Jack stilled. _Ianto! _His heart thudded painfully in his chest as he realised how his little exhibition would have affected Ianto. He twisted this way and that, trying to catch sight of his lover, fear gnawing at his gut. "_Ianto!" _he yelled out frantically. "_Ianto!" _There was no sign of him. He was not in the room.

One of Gwen's cousins stormed up to Jack and yelled at him. "What the _fuck _are you still doing here? Haven't you done _enough harm _for one night? You _fucking _bastard! _GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_"

"I'm looking for one of my team!" Jack yelled back in exasperation, his temper rising in exact proportion to his fear for Ianto.

"Oh!" the cousin sneered, "That skinny guy hanging around you today? The one you kept ignoring while you ogled Rhys' wife? Why are you so worried? You didn't give a _shit _about him when you were snogging Rhys' _wife! Banana!_ Show the fucker here what happened to his little friend, will you? Replay that video!"

"No, _please!_" Jack begged, but Banana just glared at him once more and aimed his vid cam back at the wall. Jack cringed as he saw himself and Gwen locked in that fateful kiss. His eyes scanned around the two central characters, looking for Ianto. He found him. Then he wished he hadn't.

The naked, raw pain that shone out of Ianto's eyes was horrific. Jack had only seen that kind of agony in his lover's eyes one other time … when they had killed Lisa. But this time there was no anger … only deep, deep pain shining out of Ianto's vivid blue eyes. Jack's heart faltered and he died a little.

Jack forced himself to keep watching, even though he wanted to tear his eyes away from that damning sight. Then he saw Ianto's gaze move … over to Rhys. Jack died a lot more when he saw the raw pain in Ianto's gaze, echoed in Rhys' eyes. His own eyes pooled with tears as he saw the men exchange a terrible, knowing glance. Then both of them looked down at the floor … unable to endure watching the betrayal before them. Then he watched as Ianto turned away, shoulders slumped and head hung down … watched as his beautiful young lover slunk along the edge of the dance floor, then _fled _running as fast as he could out of the hall.

Jack turned suddenly and _ran _at full speed out of the hall, past all the gaping, glaring stares directed at him … past the insults and curses spat at him as he passed by. Tears streamed down Jack's face at the _unforgivable_ pain he and Gwen had caused Ianto and Rhys. They had indulged their selfish, thoughtless, damaging fantasies … in front of the two people they professed to love. He was lost in his heart-numbing regret.

Outside by the gate, Jack gazed up and down the long, straight road. He knew he was too late while he was still in the hall. Ianto had long gone. And though his heart screamed at him to go to his young lover, Jack knew he couldn't. He had to deal with the rest of the wedding party and help his team organise the retcon.

A wild, almost futile hope exploded into his brain. Pulling his mobile out of his pocket, he was about to hit his speed dial, when he noticed something for the first time. Ianto was the man he _professed _to love, but it was Gwen's name and number that shone back at him on his Speed Dial 1. Ianto's name appeared second.

Savagely, Jack punched in Speed Dial 2, his mind flashing over _everything _he said or did that proved he had _always _placed Gwen before the man he loved. Jack _knew _he loved Ianto in a way that he could _never _love Gwen. But everything he had done today screamed out the lie to him. But it wasn't. His heart knew the truth.

Jack's heart stopped when an automated voice came on. "_The number you have dialled is no longer in service. Please hang up." _Jack stood looking stupidly at his phone. By this time, Toshiko had joined him at the gate, shaky sobs escaping her lips. She saw him staring at his phone.

Toshiko's voice trembled as she whispered, "I can't get hold of him either. Even his home line is disconnected, Jack. How could he do this all so quickly?" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, causing her eye make up to trail black lines down her face as she stared up at him, hopelessness in her gaze.

"I'll fix this, Tosh, I _promise _that I will fix this. It was a mistake. A stupid _fucking _big mistake! I'll explain it to him. Make him understand. I'll fix this!" Jack whispered to her, drawing his precious team mate into his arms, desperately trying to believe his own words.

She was like a rag doll in his arms, all the life and joy had gone out of her. Her head shook from side to side as he held her. And his heart splintered as he caught her whispered reply. "He's broken. You can't fix him." He held her tightly, trying to contain her grief, as well as his own. They stood together for long moments, each trying desperately to escape the pain that brutally tore at their insides. Both of them ignored the raised voices from inside.

Releasing her finally, Jack led Toshiko back up the path slowly, squaring his shoulders to face the horrendous mess he had left in the hall. He braced himself to face the angry mob inside, knowing he and his team had to finish the task of cleaning up … if they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 The Break-ups**

Owen was white-faced when Jack and Toshiko entered back in, shock etched on his face. He looked up as Jack and Toshiko made their way to stand beside him. It was only as they reached Owen that Jack realised there were a lot of women in the hall crying while their menfolk stood beside them trying to offer comfort. The look on the men's faces was murderous when they saw he had come back into the hall.

Pulling Jack and Tosh to the side he spoke quietly. "Just as well you weren't here, Jack. Rhys came out to talk to Banana and Gwen followed him out, crying and begging him to talk to her. Both Gwen's parents and Rhys' parents were yelling insults at each other."

Drawing in a deep breath, Owen continued, his voice trembled. "Gwen told Rhys that they could work this out. She said that it was a _stupid _mistake and there was nothing in that kiss. She begged him to talk to her, saying that they could work this out on their honeymoon."

Owen turned and looked directly at Jack. "Rhys then turned and yelled at Gwen that there wasn't going to _be _any honeymoon, because there wasn't going to _be _any marriage. He accused Gwen of _sleeping _with you on the nights when she was late home or didn't come home at all. He told her he could _smell _you on her. He had tried to ignore it, hoping it wasn't what all the evidence pointed to ... an affair with Jack. He told Gwen he _knew _why she refused to leave Torchwood. Because of _you. _He broke down when he said that what Gwen did tonight was the final straw. He couldn't forgive her. Not on their wedding night. He said he was moving in temporarily with his parents to give her time to move her things out of their home. Then he would arrange for it to be put on the market. Rhys then took his wedding ring off and _threw _it at Gwen, telling her that it now meant as _little_ to him as her ring meant to her when she was in your arms."

"Banana and his friends, as well as Rhys' parents, moved to surround him, Banana himself standing in front of Rhys. Then Rhys, his parents and their family and friends all walked out the side entrance. Gwen's parents and friends rushed to her side as she broke down. I tried to reach Gwen to help her because she looked like she was going to collapse, but her friends just pushed and shoved me out of the way, spitting on me and telling me to '_fuck off_' because we had caused enough trouble tonight and they would look after Gwen. Jack … it was _ugly._ I don't think you have _any idea _just how much that stupid _fucking _kiss has cost everyone. Gwen … Rhys … Ianto. I yelled out that we would help them all … that we just needed everyone to calm down. I told everyone that we could work this all out and that everyone needed a drink. Then someone threw a bottle of champagne at me. It missed. This is _such _a fuck-up Jack. We can't fix this. No-one will let us."

Owen's face hardened. He glared at Jack. "Well, did you?"

Jack was stunned by all he had heard. It was a _worse _nightmare than anything the Rift had thrown at them. Dazed by it all, he stared stupidly and asked, "Did I what?"

"Did you _sleep _with Gwen?" he sneered at his leader, his own anger at Jack surfacing.

"_No! _I've never slept with Gwen! I don't know what the _fuck _he means when he told her he could _smell _me on Gwen. That's just a lie!" Jack retorted, outraged.

Toshiko's voice trembled as she said quietly, "You may not have _slept _with Gwen, but you certainly _hug _her a lot at work. We've all seen you. You hug Gwen more than anyone else … even Ianto! That's why Rhys could smell your pheromones on Gwen. Because you are in the habit of _hugging _Gwen a lot … in front of us … in front of Ianto. And Gwen is just as bad. No wonder Ianto would get upset when you insisted on taking Gwen so much with you on missions. I can only _imagine _what he thought you two were up to. I certainly wondered."

Hurt flashed across Jack's face. _Have Gwen and I really behaved that badly? I never thought Ianto minded my flirting with her. He never said anything. Oh, fuck! Now I'm blaming him for my own behaviour. Shit! I did know. I saw the look in his eyes. I just didn't fucking care. And now I do. _

Images of himself hugging Gwen at work, mainly in the evenings, flashed before Jack's eyes. Inappropriate touches between them now returned to bring the acid taste of bile into his throat. Guilty glances at Ianto's hurt when he did this in the Hub, also paraded themselves before his eyes. Memories of Ianto's tense figure and pain-filled eyes began to haunt him. He had _always _overstepped the mark with Gwen when it came to flirting. And so had Gwen. They both knew it hurt Ianto, even though his lover never said a word. His sad, blue eyes spoke volumes to Jack. And he had ignored it all because he loved flirting with Gwen. She was beautiful, sexy and a match for him. But she didn't have his heart. Ianto did … even if he had never told the Welshman … even if now he had lost Ianto's heart. His own heart would always belong to the Welshman. Guilt crept into his heart even stronger now. Tonight when he had held Gwen in his arms, he knew … he _knew_ that if they had had the chance tonight, they would have slipped away to a bedroom and … no, _not_ made love … just _fucked _each other! And he realised Ianto would have read that in his eyes. _Fuck!_

Jack pulled himself together. Time enough to go around to Ianto's later. The young Welshman had probably just turned off his mobile and unplugged his phone. At least there, he hoped he would be able to fix the situation with Ianto … _fix _their broken relationship. He had to. He couldn't lose his beautiful lover. _Never! _Sighing heavily, he turned to face Owen's disgusted expression and Toshiko's look of utter despair. He felt sick. He had to _try _and fix this situation with Gwen and Rhys, not to mention the guests who would remember everything.

"Okay", he said, pulling his Captain's persona tight around him. "We need to _try _and persuade them to let us help diffuse the situation. I'll find and talk to Gwen and then Rhys and _"

"_No!" _Toshiko replied fiercely, "You are _not _to talk to either Gwen or Rhys! Especially Gwen! If _anyone _sees you two together, they'll just assume you and she had planned this whole mess and are going riding off into the sunset! _No! _I will go and talk to them. I'll explain to Gwen that we're going to retcon everyone, _except _her so that they only remember the wedding ceremony. Nothing else. _You, _Jack Harkness, need to go and see Ianto! _Right now!_ Owen and I are quite capable of handling this situation here. The sight of you is only making people angrier and they _won't _listen to you!"

Toshiko could be very feisty at times when she was riled up, even more so than Gwen. Owen's eyebrows were a mirror image of Jack's … raised up to his hairline. Both men had a grudging respect for their techie. Now she was just _scary. _

Owen was the first to recover and nodded to Jack. "Tosh is right, Jack. Your presence is only going to undermine our efforts. We have more chance of them listening to us than they would to you. They'll just want to string you up! Besides … it really would be best if you don't waltz in there and try and tell Gwen _and _Rhys, what they should be doing. Go look for Ianto and see that he's alright. When we've finished up here, I'm coming around to Ianto's home to check up on him."

As much as it irked Jack greatly _not _to be able to waltz around and fix up the damn mess he had helped make, a part of him knew she was right … a big part of him only wanted to rush away and find Ianto anyway. Reluctantly he nodded at them both, then said, "Get everything you need out of the SUV, then I'll go and see Ianto."

Toshiko and Owen quickly moved around the side of the hall where the SUV was parked. They hesitated as they saw that someone had managed to find some spray paint and had covered the black vehicle in white statements: _The Bastard Mobile, Captain Wanker, Wanker Wagon _and many others besides. No time to worry about that. They quickly pulled out everything they'd need for inside, then Owen hopped in and eased it out of the parking, then around to the front of the hall. He didn't say a word when he saw Jack's horrified face.

"We'll all help clean it up", Jack stated in a hollow voice. "Later. We'll clean it up."

Owen just nodded, then headed inside, trailing Toshiko who was just going through the door. Jack sagged for a moment when the terrible consequences of what he and Gwen had done, rammed home in his mind. It reminded Jack of a rock being thrown into a river, then all the ever-widening ripples that followed, sweeping everything clear in their path. He jumped in the SUV, then slammed his foot down hard on the accelerator.

Travelling at his normal break-neck speed, Jack swerved and slid around the streets of Cardiff until he found himself entering Ianto's street. His eyes glanced upward briefly, hoping to see the light on in his flat. It was. Relief flooded through the Immortal as he brought the SUV to a screeching halt on the street.

Leaping out of the SUV, Jack quickly entered the complex where Ianto lived and hit the lift button savagely to call it down. It was only a matter of a couple of seconds, but it felt like forever to Jack as he bounced on his heels impatiently. At last the doors opened and Jack swept into the lift and hit the button for Ianto's floor. Again the short journey up felt too long and Jack bounced once more on his heels. Then he swept out of the lift and into the hallway, breaking into a run. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest. He knew it wasn't because of physical exertion.

Arriving outside Ianto's door, he hesitated with the spare key in his hand. Then he decided against using it and opted to knock firmly on the door. It seemed such a long time before he heard footsteps nearing the door. It opened and Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

"Rhiannon!" he exclaimed stupidly, wondering what on earth Ianto's sister was doing visiting her brother so late at night. The icy glare she sent him prevented Jack from asking that question.

"What the bloody hell do _you _want?" Rhiannon stated angrily. "You've done enough harm tonight to my brother! You're not welcome!" She slammed the door shut in his face and he heard the key turned in the lock. He stared stupidly at it.

Then the anger rose in him at being treated like this by Ianto's sister. Jack realised that Ianto must have rang his sister, probably because he thought he couldn't turn to Toshiko at the wedding to confide in. And he certainly wouldn't have turned to Jack.

Pulling the key out of his pocket, he fitted it in the lock and turned. Opening the door decisively, Jack closed it behind him and then strode swiftly down the hallway. Entering the small lounge, he was surprised to find it empty. Straightening his shoulders, Jack walked through to the bedroom and when he stepped into the doorway, his face went slack with shock.

Ianto wasn't here and Rhiannon was _packing _up his gear into boxes. So intent on the task at hand, Rhiannon didn't notice Jack was standing there. His heart went out to her as he saw tears streaking down her face.

"What's going on?" he asked softly, fear lacing his tone. Rhiannon's face shot up, her eyes widening in shock. She nearly dropped the pile of clothes she held in her arms.

Then her anger returned and laying the clothes down on the bed, she strode up to him and hissed, "I _told _you that you weren't welcome here! _Now get out! _I'm packing up Ianto's gear because he's leaving Cardiff. _Tonight! _And I'll be forwarding his stuff onto him when he contacts me. He's _gone _Jack! Left Cardiff! Left _me! _And it's all your bloody fault!"

Jack's heart constricted in his chest at Rhiannon's angry words. _NO! No, he can't have left! He can't leave me. FUCK! What have I done? What the fuck have I done to send him away like this? No! I can't let this happen! Never! _

"Tell me where's he's gone, Rhiannon", Jack thundered at her, assuming his Captain persona. "I'm going to get him. I'll bring him back! I _promise!_" His heart thudded so loudly in his chest, he knew Rhiannon could hear it.

She faltered … then rallied as her anger surged back. Squaring her shoulders, she eyed him fiercely. "_NO!" _she shouted in response. "You've _hurt _my brother enough already! And not just because of your _performance _tonight! You've _always _hurt Yan. I tried warning him before it got this bad, but he wouldn't listen. He should have got away when he had the chance and could hold his head up high. But _you _took that all away from him! Just _shagging _my brother like he was your personal sex slave! Well he's gone now and though it breaks my heart that he has to _flee _so far away from you, I'm glad! He's finally free of _you! _I'll _never _tell you where he's gone! _NEVER!_"

Rhiannon stormed past Jack and headed for the lounge, leaving the Immortal standing there in shock. Bending quickly down, she reconnected the phone and dialled her home number. Jack walked slowly over to the bed and practically fell down on the bed, so overcome with shock and pain radiated out in circles in his chest.

"Johnny? Get Susan over to look after the kids, then come over. Jack's here and I can't get rid of him. And _hurry!_" The phone clicked off. Rhiannon was shaking now, reliving again the desperate phone call she received from her brother barely an hour ago. She knew by his distressed state that something really _bad _had happened, because Ianto was not in the habit of turning to his big sister for help.

Ianto refused to explain anything over the phone telling her that he would be disconnecting his phone once their call had ended. He also told her that he had already turned off his mobile. Rhiannon had been scared so she explained quickly to Johnny that something was very wrong with her brother, before grabbing her coat and bag and running out the door.

Rhiannon almost wished she had not come over when she saw the shocking state Ianto was in. His normally neat and proper appearance was gone as he had obviously started to undress out of his beautiful suit, but never completed the task. Through tears and painful sobs as he had stalked in erratic circles around the lounge, he finally told her what had happened at Gwen and Rhys' wedding. Rhiannon was _appalled_. Not only for her brother's sake because his lover had publicly humiliated and hurt him, but because Jack's behaviour could well have ended a marriage that had barely begun. Words had failed Rhiannon as disgust had surged through her being. Disgust and anger at Jack. And now the _bastard _was here in Ianto's bedroom.

She couldn't wait for Johnny to arrive … she was too angry. Rhiannon braced herself, then turned around and stalked back to the bedroom. She would get _rid _of the bastard. He no longer had any business here, he no longer had any right to be in Ianto's flat.

Striding purposefully into the bedroom, she stood in front of Jack, staring coldly down at the hunched figure. Tears were streaming down his face as he held one of Ianto's ties, a bright red one, in his hands. If she hadn't been a scared witness to the devastating state Ianto had been in when she arrived, Rhiannon would have probably taken pity on the pathetic man before her. But the memory of her brother's agonised grief burned fresh and raw in her mind. She had no sympathy at all for Jack.

"You have no right to be here, Jack" Rhiannon began, biting down her anger to speak evenly to him. "Don't make this harder on us both. Ianto has gone and he doesn't want to have anything more to do with you. He was quite _explicit_ in his instructions to me that I do _not _give you any information about his whereabouts. I intend to keep the promise he made me swear to him. Now, Jack, I've packed up everything Ianto told me was yours in that box over by the wardrobe, so I suggest you take it as you leave. He said that he would be contacting Toshiko and asking her to collect his personal things from work and deliver them to me. I'm the _only _person in Cardiff who knows where Ianto is going. He said he can't tell Toshiko for fear that you would harass her. I'm going to spend the next few days arranging for Ianto's flat to be put on the market and he's given me his car. Ianto will post his resignation to me and I will give it to Toshiko. Obviously, he won't be working his resignation. He also told me to let you know he is not interested in any outstanding pay he may be due. Suggests you put it in the account for that special _island _… those were his words. Please just leave _now_, Jack. I have things to do and there's nothing more to talk about."

Jack's eyes pleaded with her, his voice was weak as he replied, "_Please _Rhiannon, I made a bloody stupid mistake, but I _love _your brother. I know my actions tonight don't prove that in any way because I'm guessing he's told you all about it. _Fuck! _I was glad she was marrying Rhys and had a chance at normality … something Ianto and I struggled to have. Please tell him … _please _tell him I love him … I've always loved him. I want him to know that in spite of everything. He was _never _just someone I wanted to shag. He was special … he _is _special. And I'd do _anything, _to win his love again. Please tell him that."

Rhiannon was not impressed with Jack's pretty speech. She didn't believe him. But even she could see that Jack was _out for the count. _There wasn't anything more she could say that would hurt him more than he was hurting already. She recognised shock, as well as deep pain, in his glazed eyes and tear-streaked face.

Sighing deeply, she nodded stiffly at him. But she knew her brother … he would not be swayed by Jack's pretty words anymore than she had. Her own heart was bleeding at the loss of her little brother. The fact that they had lost their childhood closeness when they both grew up, didn't alter the fact that Rhiannon cared deeply for Ianto … and wished he wasn't leaving Wales.

Jack stood up, then nodded at her and walked over to the wardrobe, picking up the box she had packed for him. Without another word, he left the flat, jumped in the SUV and sped back to the Hub. Everything … his whole world … was beginning to crash down around him. He needed alcohol … and lots of it. Guilt burned deeply and painfully into him as he realised that his selfish, _stupid _desire to fulfil a fantasy he had thoughtlessly harboured for so long, had now cost Gwen and Rhys their marriage … and cost him the man he loved. Jack's face screwed up in anger. He _deserved _the pain he was going through … so did Gwen who was as much to blame for their actions tonight as he was. But Rhys and Ianto? _Never! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 The Confrontation **

Toshiko fell into Owen's arms, exhausted after everything that had happened. She hadn't felt this bad for a long time and she knew why that was. The emotional stress of _everything _that had happened today had taken it's toll on her. She knew Owen was feeling as bad as she was.

Toshiko looked up into Owen's face and he offered her a bitter smile, understanding exactly how she felt. He felt the same. "We did our best, sweetheart. We got all the guests retconned so at least they will have some peace, not remembering everything that's happened. And clever you, Tosh, being able to sabotage Banana's taping before he got a chance to load it up on YouTube or Facebook. Well done!"

Toshiko offered him a weak smile. "I just wish we could have retconned Rhys so that he wouldn't be living this nightmare of a wedding day. Just like Ianto, he's hurting so badly."

"That reminds me" Owen replied, frowning at his watch. "I need to find out how Ianto is and I haven't heard from either of them. I just hope Ianto makes that stupid twat _suffer _for what he did to him." He pulled his phone out and sent Jack a quick text. He wasn't going to be stupid enough and risk ringing Jack while he was with Ianto.

"Come on Tosh", Owen said putting his phone back in his pocket. "I think we'd better go join Gwen and show a bit of Torchwood solidarity." All he wanted to do was go back to Toshiko's flat and just sleep … but that wasn't going to happen any time soon. _What an absolute fuck-up! Even for Torchwood, this has to be the grand-daddy of fuck-ups in personal relationships in Torchwood! I dread to think how this will all end up. _

They got up and began walking slowly and reluctantly back to the side rooms off the main hall, when Toshiko's phone began vibrating. Stopping to answer the call hoping that it was Ianto, Toshiko pulled her phone out, only to see an unknown number calling her. She frowned and asked quickly. "Hello?" She wasn't prepared to identify herself until she knew who she was talking to.

"Hello, is this Toshiko Sato?" a very Welsh, female voice asked. "This is Rhiannon Davies, Ianto Jones' sister. I need to speak with you please." Toshiko stiffened immediately. _Rhiannon? Ianto's sister? Why is she ringing me? Ianto must have given her my number. Oh shit! This can't be good. _

Owen felt Toshiko's reaction immediately and his face creased with worry. She shook her head at him and motioned him to carry on to Gwen. He shook his head back at her and stood firmly. There was no way he was going back into Gwen without Tosh at his side.

Toshiko paled as she listened to Rhiannon. She began trembling as the Welshwoman's words hit home to her. Bile crept up into Toshiko's throat as Rhiannon explained to her what had happened to her brother. Then she told her what had happened when Jack had turned up to the flat.

Owen grabbed Toshiko when it looked like she would faint. He didn't know who was on the end of the line and he couldn't make out the conversation. Toshiko seemed to just listen and whatever she was hearing, was upsetting her.

Finally she spoke. "Ok, I understand. And … thank you for letting me know." She clicked off the phone and looked into Owen's face, desolation marring her pretty features. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she allowed Owen to take her in a tight embrace. Sobs escaped her as she cried into his chest. Owen soothed her, wanting to know what was wrong but sensing that she needed to let loose first. He knew it wasn't Jack or Ianto because every now and then he had heard a woman's voice on the line.

After long moments Toshiko pulled herself out of Owen's embrace. She looked up at Owen, devastation in her eyes and said, "That was Rhiannon. Ianto's sister. He's leaving, Owen. Ianto is leaving Cardiff ... leaving Wales. Tonight. He's flying to London, then transferring and leaving Britain from Heathrow. In a couple of hours … and he's not coming back. He's already at Cardiff airport." Tears filled her eyes and she sobbed into his chest again. Owen couldn't find a single word to say. He couldn't believe just how _fucked up _everything had become.

He held Toshiko close knowing her heart was breaking at the loss of her best friend. Even he was upset at the drastic measures Ianto had taken to flee Jack and Gwen. Jack had been too late to stop the bloody tea boy. Anger filled him when he realised it could mean Jack and Gwen came together after all, having been deserted by both their partners.

Suddenly Toshiko pulled out of his arms and gazing up with a fierce look in her eyes she said, "I'm not sure I want to stay working with Torchwood without Ianto. Gwen will recover from losing Rhys and then try and get Jack. Without Ianto to steady him, that stupid Captain will just fall into her arms and into her bed. I don't think I could stand to work with them anymore."

Before Owen could reply, Gwen stormed out of one of the side rooms and coming up to both Owen and Toshiko, she demanded, "Where the hell is Jack? I need to see Jack!"

Toshiko calmly eyed her co-worker and said coolly, "He's with Ianto so you can't see him. They have things to sort out after that _shocking _display you and Jack put on. I imagine you've got your hands pretty full at the moment dealing with Rhys."

Owen remained silent at Toshiko's obvious lie. _What the hell are you playing at Tosh? _She dug her elbow into his side. He grimaced but chose not to say a word. Yet.

"Rhys has gone! And it's all Jack's _fault_! I need to _see _him! He's not answering his phone!" Gwen exclaimed in anger. She glared at her team mates, daring them to challenge her. She was, after all, second-in-command.

Owen took up the challenge. "Hang on a minute, _Mrs Williams! _It wasn't just _Jack's _fault! You had no bloody objections snogging him in front of your _new husband! _You were both to blame for flaunting yourselves on the dance floor. So don't go laying the blame all at _Jack's _door! And as the saying goes _'it takes two to tango'_ and you were certainly a willing partner!"

Gwen gasped in shock. It was true, every word Owen said, but right now she couldn't handle the guilt for her part in that kiss. Her whole world had collapsed and she needed to do _something _to get her husband back. This whole damn fiasco had opened Gwen's eyes wide to the truth … she had always fantasised about Jack and loved him in a certain way … but now she knew she loved Rhys _more. _

Gwen realised her love for Jack was mere fantasy and lust. It took losing Rhys to show her the truth about herself. And now … now she would do _anything _to get him back. She needed Jack to come with her and stop Rhys from leaving. She needed Jack to tell him it was all a mistake and apologise to Rhys. She needed him to fix it.

Biting back an angry reply, she said "The whole Williams clan left the hall when my parents were calming me down. Shaina, a friend of ours, rang to tell me that she heard from Banana's girlfriend that Rhys was headed for the airport. He's flying out and leaving me. His parents tried to stop him, but apparently he just yelled abuse at them and stormed off. I have to get to the airport and stop Rhys from flying out. Surely you can both see that. And you're right, Owen, what Jack and I did was wrong … _completely _wrong. So we have to fix it. I love Rhys, I really do. I know I don't act like I care about him, but losing him now has shown me just how much he means to me! I always thought Jack was the man I should be marrying, but after tonight, I can see how bloody wrong I was! I want Rhys … and _only _Rhys! And I tell you this much. If he takes me back, I'm _never _going to behave like that again with Jack! Hell … I'm never going to _flirt _with him again! I just want Rhys back … I just want _Rhys!"_ Gwen broke into sobs and both Toshiko and Owen realised she was telling the truth.

Owen and Toshiko exchanged glances. Then Toshiko's shoulders slumped and she spoke, her voice laced with deep sadness and bitterness. "I lied, Gwen. Jack isn't at Ianto's place now. He was. But his sister Rhiannon kicked him out. Just like Rhys, Ianto is at the Cardiff airport waiting for a plane to leave Wales and then on to Heathrow to leave Britain. But Rhiannon refused to tell me _exactly _where he's going. Just like Rhys, Ianto couldn't_ bear _the terrible agony you and Jack brought down on him, when you both snogged so shamelessly tonight. Your actions didn't only _destroy _your marriage … it _destroyed _Jack and Ianto's relationship."

Gwen gaped in shock, her mouth hanging open. She had forgotten about Ianto in all this fiasco. They had never been close friends, but they were team mates. She hadn't thought or cared about Ianto when she and Jack indulged in their continuous flirting. Ianto never reacted or said anything.

Then guilt crept into her mind. She had noticed the way Ianto looked sad and hurt when she and Jack flirted, but it had never bothered her. Neither she nor Jack had cared. But tonight … tonight was _different. _Both she and Jack had moved beyond the boundaries of their normal flirtation … they had behaved like love-sick teenagers. And now she cared about the harm they had caused Ianto, as well as Rhys. Now Gwen cared that their actions had sent him fleeing to the airport also.

Gwen pulled herself together and spoke forcefully. "Then I have to find Jack! We can both go to the airport and stop them from leaving! He must be back at the Hub. I need you to take me there, Owen. _Now!_"

Owen shook his head at Gwen, not caring that her anger levels were rising. At this very moment _his _anger levels were much higher. He glared at her and yelled, "_No! _You don't get to order me around _now _Gwen! You're not second-in-command of my personal life, so you don't have the right to lay down the law! And what the _fuck _do you think you will achieve turning up at the airport with _Jack _on your arm, eh? Do you _think _that either Rhys or Ianto will give a _flying fuck _about what either of you have to say, if you turn up _together? _You can be so _stupid, _Gwen! You two have done so much _harm _tonight … not _just _to Rhys and Ianto … _everyone _has suffered because of what you two did! Tosh and I included! But all you can bloody well think of is _yourself! Selfish! _That's all you are Gwen! _Selfish! _You both fucked up big time and now you both have to face the consequences of your actions! There is no _fixing _this, Gwen! It's too fucking late! It's been too fucking late for a long time because you both never stopped flirting with each other! I wouldn't have been surprised if Rhys hadn't interfered, to have seen both of you _fuckers_ sneak out to one of the bedrooms and go at it like the _faithless, treacherous bastards_ you are! And don't look so fucking outraged Gwen! _Everyone _saw the footage … both of you _dripping_ with lust for each other! So just fuck off to your parents and bleat on their shoulders. I've had a gutsful of _you _and that _fucking _boss of ours!"

Gwen's face reddened in embarrassment. Owen was right. One word from Jack and she would have slipped away with him to find a deserted room. She had seen his desire and need in his eyes … and she had felt her own body respond in kind. They had both been _that _close to going over the edge into their fantasy … until Rhys had pulled them brutally back into the world of reality. And now she and Jack were living the consequences of their destructive desire for each other. Both had lost the two people they loved. They were both selfish, self-centred, egotistical people who couldn't remain faithful to the most important men in their lives … Rhys and Ianto ... whom they _truly _loved.

She stared with despair and resignation into Owen's unforgiving eyes. Her voice was rough as she whispered, "We deserve each other, Jack and I. Rhys and Ianto are too good for us. I should go to Jack. What is there for me now?"

Toshiko exploded at Gwen's words. "You _stupid, selfish _bitch! Still trying to get into Jack's fucking pants, aren't you? From the moment you came to Torchwood, all you did was flirt with Jack trying to get him into bed, then ended up shagging Owen! And even after getting engaged to Rhys, you _still _carried on with Jack trying to get into his pants! You're such a _whore! _After all that you've done tonight at your _own _wedding, your mind is still fixated on Jack! So what are you going to do? Rush back to the Hub and fall into Jack's arms? And into his bed? You make me _sick! _Because if _that _is all you can think of to do, then I'll _definitely _be leaving Torchwood! Having to work with you two sick bastards would be too much! I _hate _you, Gwen! And I'll _never _forgive you for driving my best friend away!"

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall, roughly shaking off Owen's arm as he attempted to pull her back. Toshiko was completely oblivious to the group of onlookers around them. When the night air hit her, she realised she had left her coat and bag inside. Turning back, she entered the hall like a thundercloud. People drew back nervously from her.

The sound of crying reached her ears. She turned around and saw Gwen wrapped in Owen's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. He looked up at Toshiko with a desperate look on his face; his eyes _pleading _with her to come and help him deal with Gwen. Rage still fuelled Toshiko as she stalked over to Owen and Gwen. Roughly, she yanked Gwen out of Owen's arms and turned her around, her hands gripping Gwen's arms fiercely.

Then she roared at her. "You don't get to _escape_ here tonight, leaving Owen and I to clean up _your _mess! You need to talk to your remaining guests! _Not Jack! _You don't get to skulk off like the guilty _whore _you are to creep into Jack's bed! _You _need to face up to these consequences instead of acting like a slutty, cowardly, guilty bitch! _Grow up! _Get your head out of the clouds and _take _responsibility for your actions! Owen and I have done _enough _cleaning up of your mess. It's _your _turn! Owen and I will go and sort out Jack! Now get and do some work before I'm tempted to rain some grevious bodily harm on you!"

The remaining guests in the hall were shocked into silence … as was Owen. Gwen's face had gone white at Toshiko's completely unexpected outburst. Gwen had expected Owen to be verbally abusive to her but never, ever Toshiko. She was speechless. Gwen's friends recovered themselves and rushed to her side, pulling her away from the two Torchwood team members.

Toshiko turned away from Gwen with one last death glare, then grabbed Owen by his arm and dragged him out of the hall. Owen managed to extricate himself from Toshiko's vice-like grip on his arm, glancing worriedly over at her. He had _never _seen Toshiko like this before. He was very worried about her and followed her out. He was shocked at Toshiko's vitriolic rant at Gwen. They headed smartly for his car.

Before he turned the key, he looked over at Toshiko and asked, "Why are we going to see Jack? Neither of us particularly wants to."

Toshiko turned to him, bitterness on her face. "To let him know that it wasn't only Ianto who has been driven away. Jack needs to know that Rhys has _also _left Wales. He needs to know exactly what has happened _because _of his actions! Just as Gwen needed to know about Ianto! Let's go!"

Owen started the car, nodding briefly. As he drove them both silently heading for the Hub, he glanced surreptitiously at the broken woman beside him. He was worried … _very _worried about Toshiko's state of mind. Owen realised that he would have to be very careful with her. He wondered if he should give her a mild sedative when they reached the Hub.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 The Flight **

The cog doors blared out their warning, lights flashing all around the dimmed Hub. Toshiko led Owen through the door, her hand snapping out to turn the lights on in the Hub. Rage at everything that had happened roiled in her stomach and spread throughout her body. Owen was conscious of the heat emanating from Toshiko and knew how tightly she was wound.

No words had passed between them throughout the car journey back. Owen was worried about Toshiko. Normally she would turn to him for comforting words … comforting hugs. But this night, her whole body language resounded with the message _'If you touch me, I will HURT you' _so he had maintained a respectful and _safe_ distance.

He followed Toshiko through the Hub and began to jog behind her as she stormed up the stairs towards Jack's office. The lights were on and Owen guessed that if nothing else, Jack would be leaning heavily into the bottle of Scotch he had in his room. At worst, they'd find his body laid out in his office, soaked in blood with splatters decorating the walls and floor. They were not so lucky …..

The door banged open as Toshiko stalked through and stood in front of Jack's desk glaring down at her boss. In his semi-drunken state, he glared back at her and gripped his half-filled glass of Scotch tightly.

"Come to read me my rights, Miss Sato?" he asked in a sing-song, sarcastic manner. "Or is the world ending?" He smirked at her but humour was absent from his eyes and he felt the heat of anger rolling off her in waves. "Would you like a seat?" he offered without sincerity.

Toshiko stayed standing with Owen at her side. "You have one _last _chance to fix this, Jack! Ianto is at Cardiff Airport ready to fly to London, then from Heathrow he is leaving Britain. _Do something! _You don't deserve to have such a wonderful person like Ianto. But he doesn't deserve to have his whole life shattered because of you and Gwen! If you don't get up _now _and come with us to Heathrow to save Ianto, then you are nothing more than a selfish, treacherous bastard!"

Even in his drunken stupour, Toshiko's angry words stirred his own roiling rage. "Remember _who _you're talking to Tosh! I'm your boss and you have _no right _to speak to me like that! I know you're upset but that is no reason why you should talk to me in such an _offensive _and inappropriate manner!"

Toshiko's stance never altered. She did not back down. If anything, Jack's response only _fuelled _her anger. Her words this time were calmly spoken but coated in acid. "I am out of work hours now, Jack and I talk to you as a … friend. Owen and I cleaned up the mess you and Gwen made at the wedding so I have the right to speak to you _now _as I do. Gwen is back there flapping her selfishness around as usual, while you are here burying _your _selfishness in alcohol! Both of you need to _grow up _and take responsibility for your actions!"

Jack shivered at her words. He was angry, but he knew she was right. Obviously Gwen had been behaving in her usual manner, but he could understand why. Neither Toshiko nor Owen appeared to understand the depth of their regret and anguish about the consequences of their actions. Willing himself to calm down, he looked straight into Toshiko's angry eyes and spoke evenly.

"Toshiko. Owen. I don't think either of you realise the toll this terrible incident has taken on Gwen and myself. We're only human. We're _devastated _in more ways than I could explain to you. The people we _truly _love have been utterly destroyed by our actions. And the guilt we carry is more than we can bear. We _can't _behave as we normally would because we're too _shattered. _You are right to judge our actions from tonight, but _wrong _to judge our _reactions. _We're overwhelmed by this and unable to function normally. I don't expect either of you to _understand _that, but I would ask for your tolerance for both Gwen and myself. Owen. Something similar to this could have happened when you and Gwen had your affair. Convince me now that _you _would have behaved differently."

Owen rose to the challenge. "Yes, Harkness, I _would _have behaved differently. Even if I had continued to harbour secret longings for Gwen, I would _not _have been _stupid enough … thoughtless … heartless _enough to display it for everyone to see at Gwen's wedding! _Especially _not in front of her husband! I'm a selfish git, it's true, but I have limits and boundaries that I would _never _overstep. You, Harkness, proved tonight you have no such limits or boundaries and your _pathetic _excuses about being from the 51st century and behaving differently, doesn't excuse your flagrant disregard of social norms in the 21st century! Where you now live! I _know _I would have behaved differently because I'm not _you!_"

Jack was shocked at Owen's declaration spoken with a bald honesty. His mind scanned back to the time Owen and Gwen had embarked on their torrid affair. They had kept it out of Torchwood … kept it discrete and ensured their work relationships were not in any way hampered by it. By contrast, he and Gwen had actively _flaunted _their flirtatious behaviour in front of the team and to his shame, Jack realised he had allowed it to influence his professional behaviour with Gwen. He allowed Gwen to get away with so much because of his attraction to her … and the fear that she would retreat from him if he came down too hard on her. Owen was right. The medic had behaved far more honourably in the situation.

Toshiko never gave Jack the chance to respond to Owen's remarks. Not that he could. She just launched into another attack on their boss.

"Just so you know, Jack, poor little _Gwen _is not as cut up about Rhys leaving as you think. Not only does it appear that she has _recovered _from her bridge groom walking out on her, but she already has plans to move on. And I quote her exact words to Owen and I this evening before we left which were, _'__We deserve each other, Jack and I. Rhys and Ianto are too good for us. I should go to Jack. What is there for me now?' _So there you can see that not only is she putting behind her the loss of her new husband, but she is _already _making plans to move on to you! Are you of the same mind as Gwen?"

Jack recoiled in horror and disbelief at what Toshiko revealed to him. He couldn't hide the _disgust _that rose up in his eyes. Jack's shock echoed in his voice as he spoke. "Gwen said that? After losing Rhys and me losing Ianto? _Fuck!_ I don't want her … not permanently … not to replace Ianto. Never! It's not going to happen!"

Toshiko frowned darkly. "What _exactly _do you mean when you say you don't want Gwen _permanently? _Does that mean you just want her as a temporary shag … bit of a fling? What do you mean, Jack?"

Jack blinked stupidly. _Did I just say that? Imply that I actually want Gwen? No! I did once, but all that is out the window now. Losing Ianto is not worth a torrid affair with Gwen. Never! _

He answered decisively. "No! I don't want Gwen. When I said that, I meant that I had _never _wanted to replace Rhys as her husband. Tonight I was _attracted _to Gwen, I won't deny that. Hell, she was bloody beautiful! Before I went to dance with her, I was reminded of one of my marriages in the past. I was reminiscing about my _own _beautiful wife on the day of our wedding. I remembered the _magic _that surrounded us when we led the wedding dance. I wanted to capture some of that magic and I mistakenly chose Gwen to do it with. I should have chosen Ianto. But then my unrequited _lust _… _not love _for Gwen rose to the fore while we danced and I let myself and Gwen get carried away. It really was my fault. My intentions were not honourable but I had never intended for things to get so far out of control. I know it just sounds like I'm making pathetic excuses to justify my behaviour, but it's true! That's exactly what happened. Even if Ianto returns to me and Rhys returns to Gwen tonight, I will _never _stop regretting that damn kiss! _Never!_"

Toshiko calmed down. A little. She spoke with less bitterness in her voice, but still a lot of anger. "You're right, Jack. It _is _a pathetic excuse. Before we left to come here, Jack, Gwen told us that she had found out that Rhys was at the Cardiff Airport as well. He's also flying out of Cardiff tonight. I don't know if they're on the same plane or not. Probably not."

Jack's eyes widened in horror. The situation was just spiraling out of control. "_Shit! _I should go to Gwen. Maybe we can both go to the airport together and stop the people we love leaving us! Maybe we can _"

Toshiko shook her head, staring down at Jack with a mixture of exasperation, disgust and pity … as if she were looking at a stupid child. "What do you think would happen if you and Gwen arrived _together _at the airport? Do you think either Rhys or Ianto would be _open _to anything you or Gwen had to say if they saw you both _together? _You can be incredibly _stupid _sometimes Jack. Rhys does not want to see _you _tonight, nor does Ianto want to see _Gwen!_ Why on earth do you think that would _help_?"

Jack flushed slightly as he processed Toshiko's words. He ran a mental image of him and Gwen arriving at the airport and confronting their respective partners. Immediately he could see Ianto's pain-filled face fall at the sight of Gwen by his side. He could also see the rage build up in Rhys at seeing his wife with _him. How could I ever think that was a great idea? I really am stupid … very stupid. But there's another way. Maybe if I just turn up … maybe I can persuade both of them to stop boarding their planes. Maybe … _

A different light ignited in Jack's eyes, one that caused a small smile to grace Toshiko's face. With renewed strength and purpose, Jack looked up at Toshiko. The vestiges of his drunken state fell off him. He spoke with a new energy.

"And no, Tosh! To answer your question from before, I am most definitely _not _of the same mind as Gwen. I want Ianto back. I want another chance to _prove _to him that he means far more to me than Gwen ever did … ever could. It's up to Gwen what she decides she wants to do about Rhys. That's _her _responsibility. Mine is Ianto. Are you coming with me, because I've had a bit too much to drink to drive and I can't risk being pulled up?"

Owen let out the breath he was holding and felt the tension dissolve from Toshiko at his side. He grinned at his boss. "Yeah, of course boss. We'll take the SUV and flash our Torchwood ID in everyone's face. Let's do this."

Much of Toshiko's anger had drained from her. She said "Clean yourself up a bit, Jack. And brush your teeth. We'll wait out in the SUV. Don't take too long." Toshiko and Owen left Jack's office as he leapt up from his seat and proceeded down into his bunker.

Painful worries and fears assaulted his mind as he quickly tidied himself up, changing his t-shirt and alcohol splattered shirt. _What if Ianto won't believe me? What if he won't give me another chance? I'm scared … so scared of losing him. I can't lose him … I just can't! Gwen is not an option … never was. It's only Ianto. I could shoot myself at what I've done but it wouldn't do any good. I need him … I love him … there is only him. Please … please let him come back to me. I'll change … I'll behave. Hell, I'll tell him exactly how I feel about him. I hope it's not too late … it can't be too late. _

Ready at last, he climbed swiftly up into his office, grabbed his coat off the stand and ran down the steps and out of the Hub, quickly flicking the buttons on his Vortex Manipulator to transfer the Rift monitoring to himself. Then he ran towards the SUV where Owen was seated, the vehicle already humming to him in readiness.

Owen swiftly, but safely, sped up from the underground garage and along the quiet streets of Cardiff. Jack set the GPS for Cardiff Airport and all three of them felt a surge of renewed hope as they moved like a black arrow along the road.

Back at the hall, Gwen had calmed down from her meltdown, supported by her friends. Her parents had left, telling Gwen that if she couldn't persuade Rhys to return to her, then she could come back to their place. Her father had pressed the spare key to their home in her unwilling hand. Gwen's friends were prepared to drive her to the airport, while a couple of them stayed behind to finish cleaning the hall.

Gwen's heart soared at the thought of seeing Rhys and persuading him to come back to her … to come home. She had to succeed … she just _had_ to. Nothing was left to her without Rhys … nothing at all, not even Jack. This had to work.

At Cardiff Airport, Ianto stood with Rhiannon and Rhys. Both men had hugged and sobbed into each other, sharing their heart-shattering pain. They both smiled a little when they realized that they had booked on exactly the same flight out of Cardiff. They would part ways at Heathrow where Rhys was going to be picked up by a cousin, while Ianto would wait around for his international flight out of Britain. Both men were glad they were sharing the flight together as they were sharing the same painful burden and loss.

As only could happen when the Hand of Destiny steps in to change good intentions and last minute hopes, Gwen and Jack found themselves locked within a huge traffic jam caused by a major car accident up ahead on the motorway. In their respective vehicles, unbeknown to each other, they seethed and roiled with anxiety and anger … and watched as time slipped slowly by. They were delayed by an hour. Both Gwen and Jack hoped that the planes would be delayed from leaving Cardiff Airport because they realized they'd never make it in time.

Toshiko had tuned into the Airport wavelength and knew that luck was not with them. The planes were running to schedule. Eventually Owen was able to extract the SUV from the gridlock and cut a swift path through to the airport.

By the time they raced through the terminus to where the scheduled flights were displayed on the Flight Board, Ianto's plane had already left. There was nothing they could do … they were too late. Angry and frustrated they returned to the SUV and Owen put his foot hard to the accelerator and headed back to the city. Jack was desolate.

Gwen and her friends arrived ten minutes after Jack had left the airport. She hoped desperately that Rhys' plane had been delayed. But it had run to schedule. Gwen and her friends trailed disconsolately out of the terminus. Gwen was desolate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 The Aftermath**

Jack and Owen sat disconsolately at Ianto's and Gwen's work stations, a glass of whiskey in each of their hands. Toshiko sat at her computer, fingers flying furiously as she attempted to hack into Heathrow's Flight Schedules. She was trying to find Ianto's name against all the flight manifestos that she could call up. There were so many planes leaving Heathrow for all parts of the world.

After half an hour of Toshiko working feverishly to find Ianto's name, she found it. His name came up on a flight manifesto. He was flying to the United States, New York to be exact. Unfortunately, by the time she got the information, the plane had already departed. Toshiko burst into tears and huddled over her keyboard, sobbing into her arms.

Jack and Owen guessed what had happened. Jack just stared without seeing anything, to the far wall of the Hub where the sign _Torchwood _blazed out at him. His face was drawn and haggard, his mouth set in a hard line.

Owen got up and walked over to Tosh, bent over her chair and placed his arms tightly around her shoulders. As his own tears began to fall, he murmured soft assurances to his broken team mate, no more convinced of them than she was. But he didn't know what else to do.

Jack couldn't face going down to his bunker with all the memories … the scent of his beloved Welshman still lingering there, locked into every part of his room. When he noticed Toshiko's head drooping with fatigue, he persuaded her to go over to the couch. Then when Toshiko laid down on the couch, he proceeded to cover her tenderly with blankets. She had not wanted to leave the Hub.

Owen appeared up from the storage rooms. He had grabbed a couple of mattresses for himself and Jack which he laid in whatever space he could find on the Hub floor. He didn't want to leave Toshiko. He honestly didn't care too much about Jack. Eventually he fell asleep. Jack laid awake until the early hours of the morning, then a disturbed and restless sleep replaced the deep pain and burning memories in his heart.

Gwen was inconsolable in her mother's arms. Her parents looked tired and exhausted. They decided they would handle the finances of the wedding, paying off all the bills. Rhys' parents had refused to lift a finger to help, blaming their daughter for the disasterous wedding ... and their son leaving. Gwen's parents understood and accepted the responsibility.

Geraint Cooper answered an early morning call at 4.15 a.m. It was from Barry Cooper, Rhys' father who was howling down the end of the line in grief. Geraint felt sick as the man related to him the tragedy that had occurred half an hour ago. Rhys' cousin Daffyd Williams had picked him up from Heathrow Airport and then taken him to an all night café for a quick bite and a cuppa. They had then travelled through the streets of London for a tiki tour for Rhys, before continuing on their way to Sittingbourne in Kent. Five minutes after Daffyd's bright red Mini had entered the motorway, a truck driver in the north bound lane to London lost control of his vehicle and flipped it over … right onto the Mini in the south bound lane. The occupants of the Mini were killed instantly. The driver was a bit scratched and bruised. Apparently he had dozed off at the wheel.

Geraint immediately woke his wife, Mary to break the horrific news to her. She immediately sobbed in his arms then got up to accompany him as they went into the guest room where their daughter was restlessly tossing and turning in her sleep.

Geraint gently woke her up. Having only been in a light sleep, Gwen woke instantly and saw the tear-streaked faces of her parents holding each other and staring down sadly at her.

"What the hell has happened? What's wrong?" Gwen cried out, her eyes widening with fear. She paled as she waited for her father to gather himself before replying.

Geraint whispered hoarsely, "I'm sorry, Gwen. So terribly sorry. Rhys' father rang. I'm afraid Rhys … and his cousin Daffyd … were killed in a car crash on their way to Kent. A truck in the opposite lane flipped over and landed on top of Daffyd's Mini. They died instantly."

There was a brief moment's pause as Gwen's whole body stiffened in shock; her face paling in disbelief. Then a heart wrenching scream emanated from her throat and the flood gates of grief opened. Gwen's parents immediately sat either side of their daughter and held her as she rocked continuously, screaming out her agony. Neither Gwen nor her parents cared that they were disturbing the peace at such an early hour of the morning. Neighbours awakened by the terrible cries of grief were annoyed, but recognised that now was not the time to lay a complaint. It was obvious that the cries were of grief and should not be disturbed.

At 6.45 a.m. Toshiko's phone rang loud and clear throughout the silent Hub. It took several moments to rouse her. As she shook off the deep slumber she had been in, she grabbed her phone off the arm of the couch and answered. It was Rhiannon.

The phone's melodic ringing had managed to wake both Jack and Owen who just stared sleepily at Toshiko, wondering who the hell was ringing at such an hour. Toshiko's sleepy voice suddenly jerked as understanding crept through her. Her face paled considerably and horror distorted her fine Asian features. _"No! No! _It can't be! _Please! _There must be a mistake! It _can't _be!" Toshiko began to tremble and the phone fell from her hand to the floor, the sound of a distressed Welsh voice yelling into it.

Fully awake, Jack and Owen leapt up from their mattresses. Owen was closest to Toshiko and grabbed the phone off the floor and spoke sharply to the caller. He pushed his hand out to stop Jack from grabbing the phone while he listened to the caller repeat her message. He then paled as Toshiko had done and slumped down to the floor, clicking the phone off. His hands were shaking.

"What the _hell _was that all about it?" Jack yelled at them, confusion in his face. "_Someone! _Tell me!"

Toshiko erupted into tears, huge sobs wrenched from her chest as she turned away on the couch to face the wall; away from Owen and Jack, her whole body shaking as her head shook from side to side.

Owen's face was ashen as he stared at Jack. "That was Rhiannon. The plane Ianto was on to New York. It developed engine trouble over the Atlantic. So the airport authorities believe. It crashed into the sea. Another plane heading for England saw the whole thing and reported it to Heathrow. The nearest ship was two hours away. By the time it arrived at the place where the plane went down, there was only some debris found on the surface of the water that they believe was from one of the engines. It must have broken off. There were no survivors."

Jack stiffened in shock, his head throbbing in disbelief and anguish. _No! No! It can't be! It just can't be. _Like Owen, he collapsed down onto the floor, his head falling into his hands as he began to howl like a lost wolf, an agonised cry of grief torn from his throat. All three members of Torchwood were lost in their separate cocoons of pain; unable to reach out to each other; unable to comfort and help each other.

High above the Hub, Myfanwy sensed their deep grief and screeched out in sympathy with them. She had no way of knowing that her the one member of Torchwood she cared about, her _favoured one, _had just lost his life. But something deep within her sensed a broken connection inside that she would recognise later on in the day. When she did, Myfanwy would fly out of the Hub and circle the waters of the Bay crying out in her own anguish and grief.

By the middle of the day, the three members of Torchwood team had succumbed to the exhaustive wave of grief that had swept over them. It was more that they all, one by one, fell into a state of unconsciousness, rather than sleep.

They were roused as one, reluctantly as they all chose the abyss of restless, dreamless sleep to hide back in, by the ringing of the main Hub phone. Owen, the most responsive of the trio, pulled himself off the floor and trudged up to Jack's office. Toshiko's back remained resolutely to the wall, though her eyes were open as she stared blankly at the wall above the couch. Jack had sat up, slumped over his knees with his head down, not caring about who was one the other end of the line. The only thing he knew was that it wouldn't be Ianto.

Five minutes later, Owen stepped out onto the landing and gripped the rails, his face twisted in a mask of pain. Jack looked up and wondered what could be worse than the death of his beloved Ianto. Toshiko hadn't looked up, so missed the scenario playing out on the landing.

Slowly, Owen released the rails and trudged back down the stairs to come and stand before Jack and Toshiko. His voice was breaking as he called out softly. "Toshiko! Wake up!" There was something in his voice that caused fear to clench at Toshiko's heart. She turned around to stare at Owen, her eyes wide at the look on his face. Even Jack sat straighter on the floor, waiting to hear what Owen had to say.

Staring down at the floor in front of Jack, tears falling down with gentle plops on the floor, he spoke in a ragged voice. "That was Andy. He rang to tell us … let us know what's happened. Rhys flew in to London last night and was picked up by his cousin, Daffyd. On their way to Kent, a truck overturned on the motorway … and fell on top of Daffyd's vehicle. It was crushed and killed Rhys and Daffyd instantly. Andy is at the Cooper's home helping Gwen's parents deal with Gwen."

A loud wail emitted from Toshiko's lips as her eyes filled with tears. Owen was at her side immediately, cradling her in his arms as they wept into each other's shoulders. Jack's face was white with shock. His voice was shaking as he whispered into the Hub, "No … oh no … no … this can't be. It just can't be. This is too much … too much to bear."

Deep pain clenched his heart and awakened Jack's grief for Ianto. He screamed into the Hub, completely ignored by Toshiko and Owen who could only hold on to each other as if their very lives … their _sanity _… depended on it.

The only part of Jack's body that seemed to work was his throat as the screams ripped forth and resounded throughout the Hub, startling the Weevils downstairs who _felt _the shocking grief coming out in waves to them, through their empathic link. They discerned multiple deaths … deep grief … brokenness. They all began to groan and bang at their cells in agitation.

At that very moment, Myfanwy startled awake at the shocking noise beneath her. As she shook the last vestiges of sleep from her head, Myfanwy suddenly discerned what was _missing _within her empathic link. She realised with _whom _her connection had been broken. Myfanwy crawled out of her nest and lifting her voice to the roof of the Hub, screamed out her agony and grief. She _knew _whom she had lost … the _favoured one _who cared for her above all others … who spent time to talk to her in his strange tongue … who petted her as if she were precious to him. Then she lifted her wings and flew up to the opening, the confines of the Hub too small to bear her terrible grief.

It was the middle of the day and many eyes stared up in shock at the giant bird who flew high above them, screaming into the sky. She soared over the Bay, then headed out over the waters, her heart crying out in pain for her _favoured one_ … lost forever to her.

Many people speculated that day about her identity. Some said it was an albatross, others argued it was a giant eagle. Only one small schoolboy from the local Elementary school peered through his eye-glass and correctly identified her. "That's a Pteranodon" he gasped in amazement, barely able to believe his eyes. He checked and checked many times over, but yes, it was _definitely _a Pteranodon. He sighed bitterly, realising that no-one would believe him. After all, they were long ago extinct … gone with the dinosaurs and Pterydactyls. But he knew what he saw and he kept that knowledge locked in his heart, even until the end of his days …


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue The Endings**

_Six months later …_

Jack stared unseeing out across the waters of the Bay. He was a shadow of the man he had been, now looking ten years older than what people usually, wrongly presumed was his true age. He looked in his mid-fifties. He was _so much _older than that, not even counting the 2,000 years he lay entombed under Cardiff. And Jack felt _every _year of his age.

His appearance was unkempt with unruly, dirty hair; sunken, sallow cheeks; dark shadows encircling his eyes and his clothes hanging off the frame that had once strutted vainly along the streets of Cardiff. Jack didn't care. He no longer cared about much anymore … certainly not his appearance, monitoring the Rift, running the Torchwood team or saving the Earth from aliens. That was all gone now … it was in the past. His bags were packed and he was waiting for Dr Martha Jones and a squad of UNIT soldiers to come and take over the Torchwood Base.

Toshiko had left two months after the terrible double-tragedy that had befallen them. Jack had arranged with Martha for Toshiko's release from UNIT. It had actually taken an intervention from the Doctor, arranged by Martha, to secure Toshiko's release.

One month later, Owen followed Toshiko to London where Martha had again used her influence to secure him a position at a very good private hospital. He and Toshiko had set up home together, as much for comfort in their sorrow, as for any personal feelings they held towards each other. That would develop later.

Gwen had tried to return to Torchwood two months following the aftermath. But after several weeks, by mutual agreement, Gwen resigned her position from Torchwood. Both she and Jack found it impossible to work together, let alone rekindle their friendship. Every time they looked at each other, or spoke to each other, they were reminded painfully of their unforgivable actions and the deadly consequences that happened that terrible night of the wedding.

Though they each carried their own burdens of guilt, they couldn't help but want to blame the _other _person for their dreadful loss. Any spark of love or desire they had held for each other, had long ago burned out on the ashes of their tragedy. They parted as amicably as possible, but neither pretended they wanted to stay in touch with each other.

Jack would hear two months later through the grapevine, that Gwen and Andy had become a couple and moved in together. They were planning to move out of Cardiff City to the northern part of Wales to a small town. They planned to both join the local constabulary and live out their lives quietly in the peace of the deep countryside.

Before leaving Cardiff, Owen had helped Jack sedate and then release all the Weevils in the Torchwood cells, including Janet. They both knew UNIT would either kill them or worse … conduct torturous tests on them. They had transported them to one of the larger sewer outlets, knowing that when they awakened, the Weevils would go down to join their kin. Jack worried that Janet would not cope with freedom and the other Weevils might reject her. But Jack didn't understand anything about Weevil society … they looked after their own.

In the same way, Jack and Owen had sedated Myfanwy and travelled deep into the northern hills of Wales and released her where they knew she could roam, hunt game and live out the remainder of her days in relative peace.

Martha arrived with a squad of UNIT soldiers. Jack escorted them down to the Hub and over the next few hours, familiarised them with the layout of the base, warning them they would have to develop their own maps for the unknown regions of the Archives. Jack had already cleared out all the important artefacts that he didn't want UNIT to have and sent them up to Archie to store in the Archives at Torchwood Two base in Scotland.

Martha was desperately worried about Jack. He looked _terrible. _But he had steadfastly refused to allow her to check him, let alone treat him for his obviously dangerous depression. Jack had pointedly told her that not even the _Doctor _could save him from his self-imposed punishment … he deserved to suffer and he wanted to. Martha had pleaded for the Doctor to come and help Jack.

The Doctor had been willing to help, but the encounter between Jack and the Time Lord had gone very badly. Jack had begged, cajoled and _pleaded _with the Time Lord to take him back in time and change everything. The Doctor had refused, reminding Jack that the events were now fixed and couldn't be changed.

Jack had screamed out a whole pile of insults to the Doctor and told him he didn't need or even _want _his help. The Doctor knew that Jack's bitter guilt and grief fuelled the Immortal's shocking outburst … but it still hurt him deeply. He would abide his time and return to Jack when the time was right. For now he had to leave Jack to himself, just as the man wanted.

Martha was relieved that Jack had succumbed to his daughter's entreaties to come and live with her and her son, David, in Rochester in southern England. He would be leaving straight after handing all the keys to the Hub and the SUV over to Martha. When everything was completed, Martha steered Jack out of the Torchwood base and over to the UNIT truck.

Martha left Major Turnbull in charge while she drove Jack to Cardiff Central Station to catch his ride to London. He had already moved a lot of important artefacts he wanted to keep for himself to Rochester already, where he had secured a storage facility.

There were awkward hugs and tears for Jack and Martha as they parted company at the station. Jack only had a few bags with him because he had taken the bulk of his luggage to his daughter's home over a week ago. They made promises to _'keep in touch' _and although Martha was sincere, Jack knew that would never happen. He didn't want to stay in contact with anyone who reminded him of Torchwood … and Ianto.

A final hug and gentle kiss between old friends. With a little of her old cheekiness, Martha asked Jack a very pointed question. "How did things go so badly wrong for you all? What caused this terrible disaster?"

Jack flinched at her question and Martha regretted her question as deep pain flashed through his dull blue eyes. She was about to take it back when Jack shook his head.

With a voice contracted in pain he answered. "Four minutes and thirty-five seconds. That's what destroyed our lives and Torchwood. _Four minutes and thirty-five seconds."_

Then he pulled out of her arms and walked away down the platform where he boarded the train. There were tears in Martha's eyes when Jack's carriage swept past her out of the station. But Jack never saw it. He never looked out the window at her or at Cardiff. He just stared straight ahead as he sat alone in his compartment, his eyes as empty and hollow as the immortal heart that beat in his chest.

**The End **


End file.
